Sengoku Shorts
by Amara Anon
Summary: A collection of short drabbles on various Inuyasha characters & pairings. Written by request to celebrate my one year anniversary as a fanfic writer. Thank you for reading!
1. Stronger Than Pride: Miroku & Sango

For: Littleduchess

Pairing: Sango/Miroku

Theme: Pride

Words: 147

**Stronger Than Pride**

Miroku's playful behavior confounded Sango from the moment they met.

She had never encountered such a lecherous, manipulative man in all her life, and she'd be damned if she was going to let herself fall victim to his charms.

He'd swindle people for food—and she'd bop him on the head.

He'd make passes at other women—and she'd bop him on the head.

He'd try to caress her bottom—and she'd bop him on the head, although perhaps with a bit less ferocity.

And still she'd repeat to herself, "Like hell I'm going to fall for that stupid, lecherous monk!"

But when he risked his life to save hers, and asked her to live together with him, Sango did the hardest thing she'd ever have to do. She swallowed her pride, and said yes. Because there was one thing stronger than pride, and that was love.


	2. A Simple Wish: Sesshomaru & Rin

For: Tomoe-325

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Rin

Theme: Indulgence

Words: 117

**A Simple Wish**

Rin had been traveling with Sesshomaru for many years, and whether because of her frugal upbringing or unassuming nature, she never once requested anything of him.

But one day they passed a field of the most extravagant pink flowers, and he saw her eyes pine for the wildflowers of her youth, and her silent reluctance as they went on their way.

It was such a simple wish, but she did not voice it all the same. Sesshomaru's brow made the slightest crinkle.

The next day when Rin awoke, the room was full of the blush-colored blossoms. A bouquet was dropped into her hands. She looked up and marveled.

Sesshomaru smiled. He could indulge Rin just this once.


	3. The Oracle: Kagura & Kagome

For: Prpl Pen

Pairing: Kagura/Kagome

Theme: Oracle

Words: 310

**The Oracle**

It hadn't been long since Naraku first created her, but already Kagura tired of his control. She longed for her freedom, but knew that it would be a slow, precarious journey to gain it.

One day she encountered a strange, old woman whose shoulders appeared perpetually hunched over. "Care to have your fortune told, Missy?"

"Tch," Kagura continued on past her, "I don't believe in such nonsense."

But the old woman's ragged voice called out. "I see in your eyes that you wish to be free."

Kagura stopped in mid-step. She turned to the old woman, and scowled. "What do you think I am, a fool? You could say that to any person and it'd hold a bit of truth." But Kagura felt herself moving closer to the oracle.

"Your heart…" the old woman murmured. "I see it…. It belongs to someone else."

Kagura gasped. How could she have known that? Maybe this wasn't a load of crock…

The oracle continued. "But the person who holds your heart… She is hoping for you."

Kagura's face fell. _She?_ Who the hell was 'she' supposed to be?

Leaving the oracle behind in the dust, Kagura flew away, disgusted. To think that she'd actually started believing that foolishness. _Naraku_ held her heart, not a woman. And there was certainly no one hoping for her…

"You will be free one day!" the oracle called after her. But Kagura didn't hear it.

-

Much, much later, Kagome asked Kagura to join them. "You'll be safer…"

And Kagura saw it. That look in Kagome's eyes. It was… hope.

Kagura's body jerked in realization. So, she mused, that's who the old bat was talking about. There was a twinge of regret in her heart as she flew away, declining the offer of companionship.

It was too late for that…

Kagome watched her go with an aching heart.


	4. His Heart: Inuyasha & Kagome

For: Rashiea

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Theme: Something to Protect

Words: 156

**His Heart**

Inuyasha's back was leaned against the tree, his arms crossed, tense. The night of the new moon was never a pleasant one for him.

Kagome sat down next to him and pushed a strand of black hair out of his face. "Aren't you going to get any sleep?"

"Keh," he scowled, "You know I can't."

"But we're all together. We'll be safe."

Inuyasha turned his face away from her. "You just don't understand."

Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"It's different now. Before I only had to worry about myself. But now if I let my guard down, it's not just my life I'm risking, it's… yours, too."

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome, you don't understand what it feels like to have… something to protect."

Kagome reached out and turned his cheek to her, and looked into his eyes. She knew exactly what he meant. For she too had something to protect: His heart.


	5. Final Farewell: Koga & Kagome

For: Belledaynight

Pairing: Koga/Kagome

Theme: Goodbye

Words: 121

**Final Farewell**

Koga's greatest show of bravery, Kagome thought, was his decision to back down from the fight. With his Shikon shards gone, he knew there was nothing more he could do to help the cause.

As he gave Kagome their last embrace, she wondered, 'Will I ever see him again?'

And then he was gone, running back to his home, Ginta and Hakkaku trailing behind him.

But indeed, that was not meant to be the end for Kagome and Koga. Their final farewell would be centuries later, long after Kagome turned around at the sound of a heart-stopping, familiar voice belonging to a man that had braved the cruel loneliness of time for her. The beginning of the end started with…

"_Hello._"


	6. Trust: Sango & Kirara

For: Stoicstella

Characters: Sango, Kirara

Theme: Trust

Words: 200

**Trust**

Kirara had trusted Midoriko. She was the only person Kirara allowed to ride her. With her mistress's untimely death, Kirara wandered about aimlessly, forlorn. She growled at anyone who came near her, and shook off those foolish enough to try to tame her.

After a long time, she found herself back at the demon slayer village. A young girl was playing with an even smaller boy, practicing with some weapon.

"Hey, Kohaku, look!" the little girl pointed. "A demon cat!"

The little boy fell back. "Don't go near it, Sango. It looks scary!"

"She's not scary, Kohaku," Sango smiled, "She's beautiful."

Kirara looked into Sango's shining face. This girl was full of warmth, and kindness, and… strength. Kirara had not detected such inner-strength in a human since the fall of Midoriko.

"Ahh, sis, it's coming closer!" Kohaku inched backward.

Kirara went up to Sango and nuzzled her hand. She seemed to be saying, "It's okay…"

Sango's eyes widened. Was this creature asking her to ride her?

-

Kirara flew through the air with Sango on her back. She hadn't felt so fulfilled in a long, long time. And that was how the bond of trust grew between Sango and Kirara.


	7. One: Kikyo & Kagome

For: Empatheia

Pairing: Kikyou/Kagome

Theme: Envy

Words: 134

_Spoiler Warning: Manga Ch 465 _

**One**

Kagome had never seen Kikyo smile before—truly smile, not with bitterness, anger, or envy. Just the simple turning up of lips that falls peacefully upon the face. But that was the smile Kikyo graced Kagome with now, as she was dying of all times, and the sight of it made Kagome cry.

She had failed to save her, yet Kikyo was smiling, and for the first time, Kagome saw herself in her, saw Kikyo as the young woman she once was and never got to be. She was just a girl with a duty that spread across lifetimes, and now Kagome must fulfill it for her.

The rivalry was over, Kagome realized, as Kikyo's body turned into light. They were one now, and she would see that Kikyo had not died in vain.


	8. Brotherly Grudge: Inuyasha & Sesshomaru

For: Sexyblack

Characters: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru

Theme: Jealousy

Words: 143

**Brotherly Grudge**

Inuyasha scowled. His latest attempt to steal the Shikon Jewel from Kikyo had failed. Damn that wench for getting in his way.

He must get his hands on that jewel and become a full demon. He must!

He could still see his brother's gloating face in his mind from all those years ago. Damn Sesshomaru. He was born with all the benefits of being a full demon. Inuyasha would have to go through ten kinds of hell to attain that status.

His face burned with jealousy as he recalled the first time he met his brother, the first time he saw the obvious superiorities Sesshomaru possessed.

"It's unfair!" he screamed. "Why does Sesshomaru get everything so easy!"

Falling to his knees, his fists dug into the dirt as he vowed to become a full demon.

"Someday… Someday I'll have a fluffy mokomoko-sama too!"


	9. Surprise in the Skies: Sessmom & Inuyash

For: Obscurezenith

Characters: Sessmom, Inuyasha

Theme: Surprise

Words: 141

**Surprise in the Skies**

Inuyasha had followed his brother's scent to the strange, ethereal castle in the sky. He and his friends walked up the long, steep steps lined by impressive guardsmen, reaching the structure at the top.

They were greeted by the sight of a tall, slender figure dressed in the finest women's robes resting on a throne.

The white hair… the crescent mark on the forehead… the regal, dignified air… It was a dog demon!

Inuyasha started to sweat uncomfortably, eyes widened in surprise. Could this really be who he thought it was…?

He finally got up the courage to speak. Clearing his throat with a cough, he took a deep breath.

"I had no idea you were a cross-dresser, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's mother frowned, staring down at her son's half-brother. Obviously Inuyasha had gotten his intellect from his mother's side of the family.


	10. It's On! : Sessmom and Izayoi

For: Lucinda the Maid

Characters: Sessmom, Izayoi

Theme: War

Words: 136

**It's On!**

Sesshomaru's mother stared in disbelief at her husband's human consort. It was a long time since they had come into contact with one another, and this latest development was outrageous.

"Izayoi, you bitch… When you charmed my husband with your feminine wiles, that I could tolerate, but this… This is unacceptable!"

Izayoi smirked, unable to help enjoy seeing her get so worked up over something so trivial. "Honestly, I didn't think it was that big a deal…"

"Not a big deal!" Sesshomaru's mother raged, her face turning purple. "We're wearing the _same_ dress, you whore!"

"Now, now, there's no reason to get so upset." Izayoi remained calm, smiling sweetly under lowered lashes. "Besides, it looks better on me, anyway."

The veins in Sesshomaru's mother's forehead snapped. "Oh that's it, bitch! It's on now. This means WAR!"


	11. The Charm: Kikyo

For: Fluffyfledgling

Characters: Kikyou

Theme: Charm

Words: 118

**The Charm**

Kikyo felt her body brace itself as though a tremendous weight had just been dropped upon it as she closed her hand around the bauble.

Her eyes opened wide. "What is this charm?"

The demon slayer looked at her with the utmost seriousness. "It is no charm. The Shikon Jewel holds enormous power that can be used for both good and evil. Only one such as yourself has the ability to purify it and keep it from falling into the wrong hands."

Kikyo glanced down at the tiny, shimmering orb on her palm. Never had something so innocuous looking felt so heavy to her heart. Perhaps, she wondered, the smallest of objects can hold the deadliest of consequences.


	12. Small Differences: Jaken & Rin

For: Evilillusions

Characters: Jaken, Rin

Theme: Difference

Words: 191

**Small Differences**

One day while waiting for Sesshomaru to return from one of his excursions, Rin turned to Jaken, whose arms were crossed in impatience.

"Master Jaken, you remind Rin of one of her brothers before he died."

"What?" Jaken raised his beaklike snout in the air, insulted. "How can I, a fearsome and powerful demon, bear any resemblance to a lowly human?"

"Well," Rin poked her fingers in the dirt. "Because my brother was always scolding me and saying I caused a lot of trouble… But he always looked out for me and protected me, just like you…." Rin smiled and added, "Also, he was short."

"Ridiculous!" Jaken squawked. "I am not short! And if your brother and I both said you cause trouble, it's not because we're alike—it's because you do!"

Rin didn't seem to be paying any attention to him. "And you also remind Rin of her brother…" she murmured, playing with a flower poking through the grass, "Because Rin looked up to him very much."

Jaken got very quiet then. 'What a foolish, sentimental human,' he thought. But a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth anyway.


	13. Nature of Love: Sessmom & Jaken

For: Nelson Bannaba

Pairing: Sessmom+Jaken

Theme: Nature of love

Words: 307

_Spoiler Warning: Manga Ch 471 _

**Nature of Love**

Jaken bowed down over and over again to the gracious dog demon standing before him. He had been proven wrong about Sesshomaru's mother's seeming indifference, and now he owed her his happiness for saving Rin's life.

Suddenly a beautiful, yet haughty, voice told him to stop prostrating himself. "Little youkai," Sesshomaru's mother continued.

Jaken looked up at the dog demon who towered over him. "Honorable Mother, my name is Jaken—"

"Little youkai," she repeated nonetheless. "What is your opinion of that little human girl?"

"Rin?" Jaken stuttered, glancing back at the girl who was skipping down the steps behind Lord Sesshomaru. "Well, she can be very noisy… and stubborn, and difficult…" Jaken paused to think. "And I always have to look after her and keep her out of trouble." He began to knit his brow. "She's a never-ending headache, and yet somehow Lord Sesshomaru still favors her greatly over me, his loyal servant—"

"So," Sesshomaru's mother interrupted, "If this girl bothers you that much, then why did you shed tears for her?"

Jaken's voice caught in his throat. He coughed, thinking of Rin's dead figure, and fresh tears came to his eyes. He began to mumble toward his feet…

"What?" Sesshomaru's mother commanded. "Speak up, little youkai."

"I guess I cried because," Jaken turned his face to his lord's mother, "That's just the mysterious nature of love."

A coy smile crept to the lady's face, and she nodded, glancing at her son as he made his way down the steps below him. He, too, was a difficult child who never ceased to be a source of frustration and trouble. "I understand, little youkai. You may be on your way."

With one final bow, Jaken left Sesshomaru's mother, and she watched him as he made his way down the stairs with a gleam in her eyes.


	14. The Best Policy: Miroku & Sango

For: Tarrin4ever

Pairing: Miroku/Sango

Theme: Honesty

Words: 166

**The Best Policy**

The key to a healthy relationship was complete and total honesty, Sango decided. Or, at least, that was the excuse she told herself when cornering Miroku and forcing him to fess up to her.

"How many girls have you been with before me?"

Miroku started to sweat, and tried to laugh nonchalantly. "Now, now, Sango, does it really matter? All that's in the past. You know you're the only woman for me."

"I'm not going to get mad, Miroku. I just want us to have a healthy, honest relationship." Sango calmly looked him in the eyes.

"You really won't be upset?"

"Of course not," Sango laughed. "I mean, it couldn't possibly be that many, right?"

Miroku let out a half-hearted chuckle. "Well…"

"Monk," Sango threatened. "Tell me."

And with a gulp, Miroku gave her the truth, closed his eyes, and waited for the inevitable clonk on the head. Complete and total honesty might be healthy for their relationship—but it certainly wasn't healthy for his skull.


	15. Narcissism: Inu no Taisho & Sessmom

For: Carrie2004

Pairing: Inu no Taisho/Sessmom

Theme: Love

Words: 120

**Narcissism**

The Inu no Taisho was unusual in many ways, but perhaps none was stranger than the long passage of years he spent without taking a wife.

"You're too much of a narcissist," Myoga said one day to his master. "That's why you haven't found a woman who'll meet your high standards."

"Oh, it's true," the Inu no Taisho wailed, admiring his perfect features in the reflection of a nearby stream. "Who could possibly live up to such unmatchable beauty?"

But finally, one day, the Inu no Taisho met the ideal woman and knew she was the one. Her silky, white hair, delicate features, graceful air… How could he not fall in love with her when she looked exactly like him?


	16. Name Games: Miroku & Sango

For: Blizzaris

Pairing: Sango/Miroku

Theme: humor/romance

Words: 177

**Name Games**

When she finally married Miroku, Sango knew that there would be obstacles in trying to raise a large family, but she'd never expected this.

"Your turn," Sango turned an exhausted face to Miroku, and handed their latest newborn to him.

Miroku tucked the baby boy, only a few hours old, in the crook of his arm, and sighed. "Sango dearest, I'm at a loss for ideas."

Who'd have thought that after a dozen babies, they would run out of names? Already they had children called Kohaku, Mushin, Inuyasha, Shippo, Hachi, Kagome, Kaede, Totosai, Myoga, Kikyo, Kagura, Rin…

Sango groaned and rubbed her head. "Well… Who else do we know?"

"I don't know."

"How about 'Sesshomaru'?"

Miroku blanched. "What, are you kidding? I'd like my son to grow up masculine, thank you very much. He must be a man among men, someone who knows how to appreciate a lady…"

Suddenly Miroku stopped and caught Sango's eye. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking…?"

Sango raised an eyebrow at her husband…

And that was how Miroku, Jr. got his name.


End file.
